custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sing and Dance with Barney (Early 1999/2005-2008, PBS Kids Sprout's version)
"Sing and Dance with Barney" is a Barney prime-time special that first aired in September 23, 1998. Then it was released on VHS in January of 1999. The special celebrates the tenth anniversary of the Barney franchise. On June 26, 2013, It was later re-released under a different title, "Barney's Musical Celebration". Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a sing-along for all his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Tina, Derek, Shawn, Patty, Kathy, and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Carlos, Linda, Julie, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping at a make-believe campsite. Coming back from that trip, Min, Darren and Jason arrive as a surprise for Barney. Next, they go to the Number Ten house to join Mr. Tenagain. Returning from that trip, Adam, Amy and Luci return and bring Barney Adam's memory book. Juan and Hannah join them, and they go to Professor Tinkerputt's toy factory. Also coming back from that trip, Jeffery, Kenneth and Howie show up and bring a cake maker for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle) and Mother Goose joins them. Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #The Having Fun Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Imagine a Place #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low #Growing #Snackin' on Healthy Food #The Yum Yum Song #Games #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #Good Manners #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man # A Big Parade of Numbers #The Barney Bag #Tinkerputt's Song #The Toys Song (Tune to: The Popcorn Song) #Sing a Song of People #The Backyard Gang Rap #We are Barney and the Backyard Gang #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #The Party Cake Song #The Party Ice Cream Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Carlos *Keesha *Kelly *Curtis *Jeff *Emily *Juan *Julie *Stephen *Hannah *Robert *Seth *Linda *Kristen *Harry *Jesse *Rebecca *Ashley *Alissa *Kim *Danny *Aaron *Shirlee *Mr. Tenagain *Mother Goose *Professor Twinkerputt Special Guest Appearences by *Michael *Kathy *Adam *Derek *Tina *Luci *Jeffery *Darren *Tosha *Shawn *Patty *Samantha *Howie *Min *Jason *Amy Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 3/Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this special was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Barney voice used in this special was also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this special was also seen in the 1999 home video of the same name. *The Baby Bop voice used in this special was also heard in "Classical Cleanup". *The BJ costume used in this special was also seen in the 1999 home video of the same name. *The BJ voice used in this special was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Riff costume used in this special was also seen in "Bugs". *The Riff voice used in this special was also heard in "Airplanes". *The musical arrangements used in this special were also heard in the 1999 special of the same name. *This is another episode where no one says goodbye at the end. *Jason signs "I Love You, Barney" to Barney in American Sign Language at the end, a nod to The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. *The same camera that was used in On the Move, and Barney's Sense-Sational Day would've returned in this video. *The Season 4 version of the Barney Theme Song would've been used, since it would be a Season 5 Pilot. *Another time "Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Jason's favorite song. *Harry's voice is silimar to Tim Allen's Buzz Lightyear voice.. *The forest set from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" was reused for the camping scenes. *Pictures from A Day At The Beach With Barney, Waiting for Santa, Barney in Concert, Barney's Castle Adventure, Make-Believe Fun with Barney, The Queen of Make-Believe, Good Friends, Doctor Barney is Here!, Oh, What a Day!, Home Sweet Homes, Doctor Barney is Here!, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Hoo's in the Forest?", Picture This!, Look at Me, I'm 3!, An Adventure in Make Believe, The Alphabet Zoo, Having Tens of Fun!, A Very Special Delivery!, Barney's Imaginary Vacation!, Imagination Island, Shawn and the Beanstalk, Twice Is Nice!, are shown in Tosha's photo album. *References are made to A Day At The Beach, The Backyard Show, Waiting for Santa, Barney's Campfire Sing-Along, Introducing BJ, Barney in Concert, Rock with Barney, Good Friends, The Treasure of Rainbow Beard, Happy Birthday, Barney!, Alphabet Soup, Be a Friend, Practice Makes Music, A Camping We Will Go!, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Stop, Look and Be Safe!, Having Tens of Fun!, A Very Special Delivery!, Barney's Imaginary Vacation, Barney Live! In New York City, Imagination Island, Classical Cleanup, Twice Is Nice!, Barney's Talent Show, Barney's Fun & Games, Once Upon a Time (video), Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney's Circus Fun, Barney's Big Surprise (1997 home video), Camp WannaRunnaRound 2, and A Royal Welcome. *This is the first time Min appears without her bangs. *Jeff wears the same shirt again in A "Little" Mother Goose. *This home video would've been filmed in July 25, 1998. *Four of the members of the old cast (Michael, Min, Tosha, Kathy) appeared in Having Tens of Fun!. *This is the last time Me and My Teddy was performed by Kathy. Kathy sang this with Linda as a duet. *It is easy for viewers to identify when Michael sings because his voice is the deepest. *Carlos, Harry, Juan, Robert, Jeff, Kim, Chip, Julie, Hannah, Emily, Danny, Rebecca and Keesha the only cast members in the second era to know the Backyard Gang as they appear in the first three seasons, and the Season 4 pilots. *Derek's voice is down to -2 (Pitch -9), and resembles Daneboe's voice. *Another time Carlos wears soccer clothes. *Carlos' Season 5 voice sounds like Eric Cartman's current voice from South Park. *The preview for this video is announced by Dora from Dora the Explorer, which who is played by and she works at Orlando, USA. Quotes Quote 1 *Michael: Hi guys. *Barney: Hi Tosha, Tina, Derek, Shawn, Patty, Michael, and Kathy. Everyone, this is Tosha, Tina, Derek, Shawn, Patty, Michael, and Kathy. *Kathy: Hi. *Carlos: It's good to see you again Tosha. *Tosha: It sure is, Carlos. *Julie: It is great to see ya again Tina. *Tina: Thanks Julie. *BJ: Hi Patty. Quote 2 *BJ: (sees a picture of Kathy, Min, and Tosha waving goodbye to the other children before "One Two Buckle My Shoe" from "Having Tens of Fun!") Look I see a picture of Kathy, Min, and Tosha wave goodbye to the other children before "One Two Buckle My Shoe". And what the other children kids were names when Kathy, Min, and Tosha wave goodbye to them before "One Two Buckle My Shoe"? *Michael: Well, their names are Cody, Flick, Velma, Jennifer and Kimberly. *BJ: It sure is. Look they are playing a game of hopscotch while they are singing "One Two Buckle My Shoe". *Michael: Yeah! And After they play hopscotch with the song "One Two Buckle My Shoe", I arrived at the playground. And Then, I said "Hi!", and then, Kathy, Min, and Tosha said "Hi Michael, what's up?" and Then, I said "Hi everybody! I was walking to soccer practice, and stop to say "Hello". *BJ: Yeah! But why did you say "I was walking to soccer practice, and stop to say "Hello" in that picture, Michael? *Michael: Well, that's because I like soccer. * * * *BJ: What are your soccer socks go on with your feet, Michael? *Michael: Well, they go on my And Also My soccer shoes go on my * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *BJ: (sees a picture of Barney, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids singing "Aiken Drum" from "Having Tens of Fun!") Look at Barney, Mr. Tenagain, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael singing "Aiken Drum" that It comes from a country called Italy in Europe. *Michael: It sure is. What Italy in Europe is passed? *BJ: Well, It's passed Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada. *Michael: What they have here in Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada? *BJ: Well, They have oceans, buildings, houses, trees, and more. *Michael: What kind of islands did they have here in Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada? *BJ: Well, they are beaches, jungles and safaris. *Michael: What's the name of the islands in Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada? *BJ: Well, the beaches are Great Fun Beach, Nova Beach, Bikini Beach and Quark Beach, *Michael: It sure is. What else is passed after Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada? *BJ: Well, It's passed other countries in Europe including *Michael: It sure is. What they have here in Italy in Europe? *BJ: Well, they also have cities in Italy in Europe including apartments, houses and store. *Michael: What kind of Italian foods did they have in Italy in Europe? *BJ: Well, they have Pasta, Meatballs, Italtian bread and more. *Michael: Yeah! What other kinds of Italian foods did they have in Italy in Europe? *BJ: Well, they have pizzas, breadsticks and more. Quote 3 Quote 4 Quote 5 *BJ: (sees the pictures were from Make-Believe Fun with Barney, which was released on July 9, 1991) Look at Barney, me, Sissy, and the Backyard Gang are riding on a big London, England double decker city bus while driving through the city of London, England. *Michael: It sure is. What kind of big London, England double decker city bus that we went on in that picture? *BJ: Well, it was Barney's Imagination Double Decker City Bus. *Michael: What's right. What things did we see in the city of London, England where we rode a big double decker city bus here? *BJ: Well. We saw all kinds of things the city of London, England when we went on a big double decker city bus were including *Michael: It sure is. What's Barney is wearing while he's driving the big London, England double decker city bus in that picture? *BJ: Well, he is wearing a city bus driver's hat. *Michael: That's right. What color is it? *BJ: Well, it's black. *Michael: You're right. What color is the visor on it? *BJ: Well, it's grey. *Michael: It sure is. What does Barney is holding while he's driving the big London, England Bus in that picture? *BJ: Well, *Michael: Yeah! *BJ: And Look After we go on a big double decker city bus ride, we visit a London, England royal castle in the *Michael: It sure is. What does Barney is wearing when we are visiting a London, England royal castle. *BJ: Well, he is wearing a king's crown, and a king's cape. *Michael: Yeah! What does Baby Bop wearing in that picture? *BJ: Well, she wears a princess hat, and a princess cape. *Michael: Yeah! What does BJ wearing in that picture? *BJ: Well, I wear a prince hat, and a prince outfit. *Michael: You're right. What does the kids are wearing at the royal castle in London, England in that picture? *BJ: The Backyard Gang Kids are wearing castle clothes in that picture were including Michael is wearing a prince's outfit, Amy is wearing a princess outfit, Tina is wearing a princess outfit, Luci is wearig a queen's outfit, Derek is wearing a prince's outfit, Adam is wearing a royal king's outfit, * *Michael: What country is called in London, England where Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, me, and the other Backyard Gang kids went on a big double decker city tour bus, and went to a royal castle here? *BJ: Well, It was called * * * *BJ: (sees the pictures of Professor Tinkerputt with his balloon machine from Imagination Island) I remember that picture where Professor Tinkerputt couldn't get the ship down from the trees. *Tosha: it sure is. But why Professor Tinkerputt couldn't get the ship down from the trees? *BJ: Well, because he needs to use a balloon to attach it so it can be pulled up to the sky. Hannah Doucette's List on the DVD Special Features on the 2013 DVD re-release, which was release on June 26, 2013 *Hannah Doucette has a great idea. Instead of having lots of memories from 2003 from January 1, 2014 to December 31, 2014, She will have lots of memories from 2007 from Tuesday, January 9, 2018 to Monday, December 31, 2018, and lots of memories from Early 2008 from Tuesday, January 1, 2019 to Sunday, September 1, 2019. *Starting on Monday, July 1, 2013, Hannah Doucette will have a special weekend to do lots of activities. *Even though Hannah Doucette will have a special weekend to do lots of activities, which will be starting on Monday, July 1, 2013, Hannah Doucette's Memory Feature Series is going to be date from Monday, July 1, 2013 to Sunday, December 31, 2017 before having lots of memories from 2007 from Tuesday, January 9, 2018 to Monday, December 31, 2018, and before having lots of memories from Early 2008 from Tuesday, January 1, 2019 to Sunday, September 1, 2019.